All Your Pie
by phantom hope
Summary: Based on the flash cartoon by Legendary Frog. Can Beast Boy resist the glory that is pie? Will he give in to temptation? Find out!


Beast Boy sat at the Titans kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal, a boom box near by. Raven entered the room and immediately began foraging for food.

"Aha!" she whispered, pulling out a muffin from the cupboard. She then took a seat next to her boyfriend.

As she took a bite, they smiled at one another. As Raven finished her muffin, the phone rang. She cast a glance at him.

"I'll get it," she stated. "Now Gar," she said placing a pie on the counter, "don't you eat this _piieee_!"

Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What do you take me for?"

Raven looked at him questioningly, then raced to grab the phone.

He took a bite of his cereal. 'I've got more self-control than she would believe,' he thought. 'I don't need that pie! I'm perfectly okay with my cereal.'

He took another bite of his cereal. 'Yep! Just me and _my _cereal. I don't need that pie, with it's soft flaky crust,' he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the pie. 'It's blueberry center, and it's… NO!' he thought coming out of his trance.

As Beast Boy went back to his cereal, his hand began to travel to the pie, as if it had a mind of it's own. "What?" he questioned, looking at his hand. "No!" he demanded, battling with his hand, "Bad hand! Stop!"

He then sighed with relief as his hand ceased to go after the pie. 'That was a close one,' he thought, 'But what'd I tell you? Self control. Yeah, I'll just think of something else.'

Beast Boy then closed his eyes. 'All right. Make the thought bubble appear. Huh, what do we have here? Oh! It's a monkey!' His smile faded slightly. 'Well, it's a monkey, but it's not very interesting. Hmmm…'

The changeling's eyebrows narrowed in concentration. 'Wait! I know! Star Wars monkey!'

Beast Boy's thought monkey was instantly transformed into a primate version of Luke Skywalker. It took a light saber and blocked lasers. Suddenly, Duck Vader appears! Duck Vader takes _his _light saber and cut's Luke Skymonkey's arm!

"Obi-Wan hasn't told you of your father," he quacks.

"He told me enough," replies Skymonkey, "he told me you killed him."

"No Luke…. I _am _your father!"

"No! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings! You know it to be true!"

"Noooooo!" shouts the monkey in disbelief. Out of nowhere, he then grabs a pie and begins to eat it.

Beast Boy shook his head. 'Okay that was really weird. Ah, _so _hungry! But… can't… eat… delicious… baked… good!'

He suddenly found him self out of balance in his preoccupation with the pie. "This can't be good! Ahhh!" he shouted as he fell on the ground.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the jaws theme begins to play. Beast Boy then, taking advantage of the new theme song, begins to peak above the counter, then going back down. Just as he was about to pounce, Raven's voice rings through his ear.

"Gar, your not eating the pie, are you?"

Beast Boy looks in the direction of the voice. "Nuh uh."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute!"

"Uh huh."

Our favorite grass stain then goes back to his original position. To help alleviate the temptation that is pie, he turns on the radio to find one of his favorite songs on the radio.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Pleeeaasseee!_

_Oh Baby!_

_Don't Go!_

_Simple and Clean is the way that_

Suddenly, the music is cut off.

"_We interrupt this catchy pop song to bring you a special announcement."_

Beast Boy leans in to listen, as a super hero should when a special announcement arrives.

"The local pie factory… has just exploded. Dozens are injured. BUT! It is raining pie and everyone is happy especially me. The mayor has a few words to say about this delicious event. Mayor?"

The mayor begins to make his announcement as Beast Boy looks at the pie, then back at the radio.

_"I declare this day… PIE DAY!"_

"It's just a coincidence. _Don't _panic!" states the changeling trying to resist the temptation of the baked good.

_"Recent studies have shown that if you eat a pie a day, you'll have a five percent increase OF YUMMY!"_

Beast Boy then closes his eyes, hoping that this will help. 'Don't think about pie. Don't think about pie. Don't think about pie!'

Raven's voice begins to echo in his head. **_"Don't you eat this pie!"_**

Then, his own voice begins to haunt him. **_"Self-control."_**

****Even the _mayor's _voice echoes. **_"Pie day!"_**

_**"Don't you eat this pie!"**_

_**"Self-control."**_

_**"Pie day."**_

**_"Dental Plan!" _** warns a random man.

"Greetings Beast Boy!" greets a voice.

"What? Who's this?" Beast Boy asks, looking for the source of the voice.

"I am the pie."

"No your not!"

"Yes I am."

"Ahhh! What do you want from me!"

"I have one simple request from you Gar. I want you…to EAT ME!"

"No! I can't give in to temptation. Besides… Raven told me not to! She'll get mad!

"But look at me Gar! I'm _so _delicious."

"No, I can't!"

"Meh, that's okay. I'll bet your not man enough to handle me you little mama's boy!"

"What? Say that again!"

"Normally I would but I'm afraid I'd overload your little pea brain mind!"

Beast Boy ponders what has just been said for a while before it hits him. "Take that back!"

"Eat Me!"

"That's it, you're going down pie! Prepare your self!" he shouts, taking out a sword from nowhere. "Gladiator!"

Beast Boy then attacks the pie, bringing it to the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven enters the room to find blueberry filling everywhere. She then glides up to Beast Boy, who is also covered in blueberry filling.

"What the crap!" she shouted. "What happened here?"

Beast Boy looked back down to his cereal, then back to her. "I'm not going to deny it. I ate the pie."

Raven furrowed her eyebrows. "You better have a good explanation for this Beast Boy!"

As the changeling pondered for a moment, he snapped his fingers in realization. He pulled out a roll of MentosTM and popped one in his mouth.

He flashed Raven a fanged smile, to which she responded with one of her own. Beast Boy then thought to him self as she flashed the peace sign, "Mentos. The fresh maker!"


End file.
